Raven (Part 2)
by DarkClaw
Summary: Buffy learns about some demons and meets her "cousin"


Note, I don't own the rights to the characters of "Buffy the Vampire Slayer." 

Though I could dream, couldn't I? Oh well, here's the second part, please 

Review. 

Raven (Part 2)

Who the hell is claiming to my cousin, and why? Buffy thought to herself as she ran toward her dorm. There are a lot of people and other things that would like to see Buffy dead, this could just be another attempt. But then again, why make it obvious and ask total strangers where I live. Either he isn't trying to kill me or he's not a bright one. Buffy was rounding the corner to her dorm, when she bumped into Riley.

"Hey, where are you going in such a hurry?" Riley asked.

"To my room," Buffy said quickly.

"Don't you have class in a couple of minutes?" asked a confused Riley.

"Yeah, but this is kind of important."

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Elaina told me that there's some psycho asking where I live and claiming to be 

my cousin," Buffy explained.

"Where are they now?" asked a concerned Riley. 

"I think in my dorm, or worse yet, in my room."

"Well, now you have your muscular boyfriend here to protect you," Riley smiled.

Buffy and Riley then slowly walked up to Buffy's room, looking behind them every so often. When they arrived at her door, Riley took charge and opened the door with full force.

"Oh my lord," said a shocked Riley. "Look at how messy this room is. You and Will should really clean this up. I mean, no wonder no one is in here. I would have ran too if I saw this mess." Riley looked back toward Buffy who was not amused.

"That's not funny. Something weird is going on here."

"Well, as long as we are not in any mortal danger," Riley said as he leaned over to kiss Buffy. 

Buffy slowly backed away. "Not yet. I figure you should be in the dog house for a day or two with that remark you made about my room."

Riley backed away smiling. "Fair enough, by the way what are you doing tonight?"

"I'm going on patrol. Giles thinks that something is up. It just seems like a normal day to me."

"Okay. Well, I'll see you tomorrow then, if you let me," Riley said laughing.

Buffy had been patrolling for two hours and hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary. She still wondered why Giles had asked her to patrol on this certain night. The vampire and evil demon count had been pretty slim the past couple of days and there hadn't been any strange activity going on in the area. The only strange thing that had happened lately is the guy going around claiming to be her cousin. Even though she hadn't seen or heard from the man, it still bothered her knowing that he knew where she lived. She only hoped that Willow stayed at Tara's room for the night like she asked. She didn't want any of her friends to get hurt, or worse. Just about when her patrol was over, Buffy heard a twig snap in back of her. Finally, some action, Buffy thought to herself. She tighten her grip on her stake and spun around to meet her unnamed opponent.

"Ah ha," Buffy yelled only to see nothing but the darkness she left behind. "Or not." She tuned back around to go on her way when she came face to face with one of the three Linito demons. Before she could react, the demon took one swing and connected his fist with her face. Buffy fell backward from the blow, losing her stake in the process. As the demon walked toward Buffy, she attempted a leg sweep on him that paid off. With the demon on the ground, Buffy got up and looked for the closest weapon to use. She picked up a large branch that was on the ground and took a swing that the gigantic demon. The demon grabbed the branch in mid-swing and leveled Buffy with another punch to the face. Buffy hit the ground hard, she was having trouble seeing and couldn't tell where her opponent was. Just as she gaining her sight back, the demon picked her up, and threw her back on the ground.

This is it, I'm done. I can't go on anymore, Buffy thought to herself. The demon raised his fist to deliver the final blow when he was struck from the back. Riley, Buffy thought as she slowly got back up. She looked over to the demon's direction and was shocked to find that it wasn't Riley that was saving her. In Riley's place was a young man, about 3 or 4 inches taller than her fighting the massive demon. Knowing that she couldn't let her savior fight the demon alone, Buffy jumped in and deliver a few kicks to the demon's horned head. The Linito, knowing that he couldn't win the fight, ran off into the darkness.

"What was that?" asked Buffy catching her breath.

"That was a Linito demon, a strong one at that," the man said.

"Which comes to my next question, who are you?"

"Sorry, my name is Raven," he said.

"Raven? That might make sense if your hair was black, not blonde. Where your parents hippies or something?" Buffy asked looking at Raven.

"No," Raven laughed. "I wouldn't say that. It's more of a family name I think."

"What, is your brother's name cardinal?" 

"Funny," Raven said sarcastically. "Listen, is there some where that we could go to talk? I have to fill you in on some things."

"Like what?" Buffy demanded.

"Like why these demons are here."

"Does the word Hellmouth mean anything to you?"

"Actually, that has a lot to do with it," Raven said as he looked at Buffy seriously.

"Okay, follow me," Buffy finally replied.

"So, what do you have for me?" Buffy asked Raven. Her and Raven were sitting at Sarah's Place, a 24-hour diner. They had only sat down when the question popped up.

"Well, like I said, the demon you came across was a Linito, a very powerful demon."

"And what is he doing here?"

"Actually, there are three of them," corrected Raven. "They are here to reopen the Hellmouth."

"Again? God, how many times are demons going to try this? Don't they get the picture yet? I rule, they suck, I kick their ass!" Buffy yelled.

"Sure. You might have stopped those people in the past, but this time it's different. Your now deceased mayor had a relic that could open the Hellmouth anywhere the person holding it wishes. All they would have to do is a simple spell, and the relic becomes activated, and all you would have to is point and shoot," Raven explained.

"Okay, you got my attention. So, where is this relic at, and how do we know they don't have it?" Buffy asked.

"Well, if they did have it, the Hellmouth would be opened by now, wouldn't it?"

"Okay, I'm tired. Cut the slayer some slack." Buffy then thought for a moment. "Speaking of which, how did you know I was a slayer? How did you know where to find me?"

"I have sources," Raven answered back.

Before Buffy could ask another question, Elaina walked in the door. "Hey Buffy haw are you..." Elaina cut herself off, putting her hand over her mouth.

"What's wrong Elaina?" Buffy asked.

"He's the one that said he was your cousin," Elaina said as she pointed at Raven.

TBC


End file.
